Love Hina Z
by DBZFAN4LIFE0
Summary: Keitaro was punished and sent flying for no reason again, But this time he was almost killed until a spikey haired man saved him from his is spikey haired man decided to train him to defend himself and those he cares for. I Dont own DBZ or Love Hina Credit goes to the original owners.


Love Hina/DBZ

Crossover

Hinata City's Z Fighter

Keitaro Urashima is an unlucky and clumsy individual with a heart of gold and a smile that can calm the most savage beast. He is about to find out what real pain is when his Grandmother decides to interfere with his life for a promise he had 10yrs ago. He doesn't know that she had converted the INN into an all Girls Dorm and the Girls there are violent, arrogant self centered, Man hating, conning, and evil in some ways. But since I'm the author I will not let him be tormented as he will likely get help from one of the strongest fighter's on the planet.

PERVERT…HENTAI…"GOMEN NARU I DIDN'T MEAN IT I SLIPPED" as Naru was running after Keitaro for accidentally pulling down her skirt. He slipped on a banana peel that Su, Kitsune and Sarah threw on the floor so they could see him go flying from Naru and Motoko's attacks. As he was running for his life fate would not be as kind to him as he ended up knocking down an already angered Motoko and to top it off he manages to accidently step on her GI pants causing them to fall down exposing her underwear. UuUUURRRAAASSHHIIMMMMMMAAAAAAA….. YOU VILE WEAK PERVERTED MALE PERPARE TO DIEEEE as Motoko grabbed her sword and started chasing Kietaro.

Keitaro was running dodging some of Motoko's ki attacks and a Naru punch until he ran to the roof where there was nowhere to run. kEEIITTAROOOOOOO naru said cracking her knuckles with the most sinister look ever. uUURRAASSHHIIMMMAAAAAA Motoko said drawing her sword out infusing it with ki as she had the same look Naru had. IM SOOOORYY I DIDN'T MEAN IT WAS AN ACCIDENT PLEASE DON'T HURT ME. Keitaro pleaded. But all fell on deaf ears as they both said DIEEEEEEEE and delivered a double team attack which sent him flying for the 5th time that day. WOAHHH LOOK AT HIM GO said Kitsune. THAT SHOULD BE A WORLD RECORD FOR THE FLYING DORK! Said Sarah. Shinobu was crying as usual and Su was just smiling bouncing around like usual until she let the cat out the bag. I guess we should get the banana peel we used up now since we saw him go flying said Su. YOU DID WHAT said Naru and Motoko. Kitsune was bored so she told me I can have that banana if I help make Keitaro go fly fly. KITSUNE YOUR PRANKS ARE NOT FUNNY they shouted. Hey don't get ya panties in a wad you know he'll be alright Said Kitsune. Naru and Motko both looked out where Keitaro went flying and then shook their heads and said He will crawl back and apologize like usual and things will be normal again.

Soaring through the air our unconscious punching bag was headed for disaster as he was about to be impaled by a rusty hanging bar that was sticking out of an old rundown warehouse until he was rescued by an unfamiliar man who was flying" PHEW THAT WAS A CLOSE ONE THERE. While Looking at the unconscious young fellow the mysterious man said with a sorrowful look on his face THIS YOUNG MAN had been through Hell…..WELL NO MORE I WILL TRAIN HIM AND THEY WON'T BULLY HIM ANYMORE said the man in his orange and blue gi flying.

When Keitaro awoke he saw a spikey haired man with a blue and orange gi with the voice of 2 people. HEY YOU'RE AWAKE GOOD… said the man. WH-WHO-ARE YOU said Keitaro. My name is VEGITO. You might as well get plenty of rest because as soon as dawn we will start your training. Smirked Vegito.

Time Skip: I don't feel like going into the training sessions so ill just summarize it. Keitaro was trained by Vegito in the forest for survival training and in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for Ki and combat training. He can also fly and use the Instant Transmission. He also has his own Ki wave attack called the (Wave Buster Blast attack. No he will not be as strong as the Z fighters but he is strong enough to give Yamcha, Krillin and Tien a good run. Yes Keitaro is powerful enough if I want him to he could destroy the Shimei Ryu with his pinky finger.

Back to Story:

Keitaro has now graduated from Hell training and Vegito is very proud to have such a devoted caring and determined student.

Hey…. now use your powers wisely and only for self defense remember what we've taught you and fight for the people you care about Vegito said.

Yes sensei I will remember what you taught me...Now I must return to Hinata Sou I know the girls will want some answers to why I haven't been home for 3 wks. Keitaro said.

Vegito nodded as Keitaro ran and jumped from the platform of the Time Chamber and flew home to Hinata.

As Keitaro was flying he was think of what the girls were doing not aware of an incoming airplane "Ohhhhh damn" He said as he flashed his Ki and started flying at sonic speed so he could not be seen flying. " I don't think people here are ready to see a flying man yet" Keitaro said giggling.

Grrrrrrr WHERE IS THAT PERVERT…..HE'S BEEN GONE FOR 3 WEEEKSS AND NOT A SINGLE PHONE CALL OR LETTER…. THE HOTSPRINGS NEED TO BE CLEANED AND THE ROOF NEEDS TO BE FIXED. An angry Naru said.

He's probably out at a love hotel with some cute young girl Kistune said giggling.

Well when he gets back (Cracking her knuckles) he'll get what coming to him Naru said evilly.

His perverted ways will not go unpunished (Tapping her sword) Motoko said.

As Keitaro was flying near the Dorm he found a place to land without being seen. "Good thing he taught me how to hide my power level to nothing" Keitaro said as he landed. The first thing he did was head to the Tea shop to fill his Aunt in on what happened and why he was away for so long without contacting them.

"Hello Aunt Haruka" he said as he was entering the shop. Just then a fist out of nowhere came at him only for his senses to kick in and him to catch her fist in his hand. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that" Haruka said surprised he caught her fist. "Gomen Haruka chan it's just that im so used to calling my beautiful Aunt that I sometimes forget". He said while giving off his smile and rubbing the back of his head. Haurka just blushed at that. "Alright I'll forgive you this time" she said while giving him a big hug".

"So what happed this time and where have you been?" Haruka asked. As Keitaro was explaining what happened Haruka was seething at what was done to her nephew. "When will they ever learn that he's not the pervert as they say he is" Haruka thought. "Well I better head on up now don't want Shinobu to worry too much" Keitaro said. "Good luck nephew you'll need it" Haruka said.

As Keitaro was headed up the stairs to the dorms he suddenly felt 2 Ki signatures spike. He knew they were Naru's and Motoko's. "Let the show begin" He said as he opened the door.

I will stop it here please comment. I know it isn't perfect but I wanted to write this and publish it so you can enjoy it.


End file.
